This invention relates to robotic devices, specifically to a robotic system that is used to apply repeated amounts of concentrated pressure to targeted muscles in a patient's body for periods up to approximately ten minutes per treatment site. During a period of treatment muscle tissue near the skin surface is first affected, then layer by layer as the tissue above it softens and lengthens, deeper layers of tissue within the same muscle as well as separate layers of muscle more deeply positioned thereunder are successively affected for the purpose of lengthening even the most deeply positioned layer which may not be readily accessible by other procedures such as massage therapy to allow greater extension and flexibility in joints influenced by the treated muscles, as well as elimination of pain resulting from excess muscle contraction due to such causes as disease, stress, overuse, or injury. Applications can include, but are not limited to, elimination of acute and chronic of pain; treatment of conditions resulting from accidents and other injuries; pre-surgery conditions involving muscle spasm; reduction of stress and tension; improved sports performance; treatment of conditions involving restricted physical movement; postural improvement and correction; and post-surgery recovery, reduction of scar tissue, and restoration of flexibility.